Town Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more." ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Protection of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives. **The Town Hall is equivalent to the Builder Hall in the Builder Base. **Placement of the Town Hall outside a farming base serves no purpose, other than to rapidly drop trophies. Players should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs, as it contains a 20% of all 3 different resources. **If players are designing their War Bases, they should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs. If an attacker destroys your Town hall they will immediately receive one star. If an attacker is unable to destroy the Town Hall, they will get a maximum of one star. ***This concept is, however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Town Hall is considered just to be a high hit-point building and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star (hence the name). At higher Town Hall levels (especially Town Hall 8) players can, instead of protecting their Town Hall at all costs, use their Town Halls as a high hit point damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from Dragons and other high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Town Halls have the highest hitpoints of any relative level building, with the exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your Town Hall within the range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Town Hall to the next level. Prematurely upgrading (rushing) your Town Hall is extremely risky, and it will take a long time to upgrade your buildings/troops to match your Town Hall's level. Raiding with low-level troops will also become increasingly difficult. ***If maximizing your builder time is important to you, it is inefficient to wait until literally all of your building upgrades are finished before beginning to upgrade the Town Hall, as all but one of your builders will be idle for the duration of your Town Hall upgrade. In order to keep all of your builders occupied (but ensure they are all available when the Town Hall finishes), you should plan for the Town Hall upgrade to finish just as the remaining builders are finishing their final projects. For example, if you are currently at Town Hall level 7 and have three Builders, you should upgrade your Town Hall (which takes 8 days) when the total remaining upgrading time of other buildings approaches 16 days. **Don't place your Town Hall in a corner surrounded by walls, as troops can still be placed next to the Town Hall. ---- *'Giga Tesla' **Unlocking at Town Hall 12, the Giga Tesla is an addition to the Town Hall that allows it to defend itself when attacked. **The Giga Tesla will deploy once damaged by a troop or certain spells, or when the village has reached 50% destruction. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Town Hall undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. ***At level 1, the Town Hall has a crooked orange roof with a small stone chimney. The windows, entrance, walls, and poles are all made out of wood. ***At level 2, the Town Hall gets the roof tiled with orange and has the walls "straightened out" and made of stone. ***At level 3, the Town Hall, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. The chimney shifts to the front left. ***At level 5, a stone framing gets added to the entrance and windows. ***At level 6, small golden pillars appear on the sides of the Town Hall with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlement with a wooden floor gets added to the back left corner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlement grows to the size of the whole roof and the golden pillars and front wall turn to stone. The chimney also disappears, and since there is no chimney, there is no smoke coming from the Town Hall. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Town Hall changes to dark grey with a red flag on the top. An entrance into the Town Hall from the roof appears, similar to the one on the Level 5 Clan Castle. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Town Hall, flanked with two gold chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. If noticed carefully, both front corners of the Town Hall have carved Level 7 Walls. ***At level 10, the color of the Town Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue gray. On the top of the Town Hall, there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Town Hall. The red carpet entryway receives gold trim. ***At level 11, the Town Hall's base changes to rough stone. The entrance becomes golden and a gate consisting of three huge spikes supported by a winch system is added above it. The roof becomes white and gains a large, lava filled hole. Two small battlements with red flooring appear on the front of the roof, and a single watchtower remains on the back. The interior of the building appears to be brightly lit, presumably from the lava on the roof. A red flag is added back to a corner of the Town Hall, this time on the upper corner. ***At level 12, the Town Hall's theme becomes blue. Town Hall 12 is the only Town Hall with multiple visual upgrades with each level gaining new features. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each Town Hall level, new buildings are unlocked. The below table shows the unlocked buildings and structures by Town Hall level. Where "New" is written, one of that building or structure is unlocked unless otherwise stated in brackets. ---- *'History' **The levels 1-8 Town Halls were added in the original release (date varies depending on platform and country). **The level 9 Town Hall was added as a part of the 10/27/12 "Dark Castle" update (Version 2.86). **The level 10 Town Hall was added as a part of the 5/23/13 "Fiery Fortress" update (Version 4.14). **The level 11 Town Hall was added as a part of the 12/10/15 update. ***This same update also made the Town Hall a resource building, and can now be targeted by Goblins. ***Also, Town Hall Level 10's cost got increased from 4,000,000 gold to 5,000,000 gold and time decreased from 14 days to 12 days in the same update. ***Town Hall 11 had a beta design before it got changed to its released design. **Between November 24 and December 8 of 2014 and 2015, IOS users were able to purchase (RED) gems to contribute to AIDS research. When they did, they received a red shield on their Town Hall. **In an older version, players can sell buildings but were removed in the 10/15/12 update due to it being unnecessary and due to abuse. **As of the 4/30/15 update, Town Hall level 1's hit point has been decreased from 1500 to 450, and most buildings unlocked at Town Hall level 1 have their construction times decreased from 1 minute to 10 seconds. These changes have made the tutorial quicker to finish, as the two Single Player Campaign levels in the tutorial have level 1 Town Halls and quicker to destroy. ***Town Halls in the Single Player Campaign, or "Goblin Town Halls", look the same at all levels, but the hit points are the same as player Town Halls of equal level. A Goblin Town Hall's level can be observed by the number of experience points it yields when destroyed. **As of the May 2017 update, the 7th Gold Mine, and Elixir collector are now available at Town Hall 9 instead of Town Hall 10 as was the case before. ---- *'Trivia' **During the tutorial, if all other buildings are purchased before the first Builder's Hut there will be no opportunity to buy additional Builder's Huts, bringing the max number of buildings down to 10 for Town Hall level 1. **The equivalent of the Town Hall in the Builder Base is known as Builder Hall. **At Town Hall level 2, it is possible to purchase a package that exceeds max resources in order to rebuild the Clan Castle. **5 level 7 Lightning Spells can destroy Town Halls of level 6 and lower. ***Using 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and 2 level 4 Earthquake Spells (with one donated from the Clan Castle) can destroy a Town Hall of level 8 or lower. **The lava in the level 10 Town Hall may be a reference to the fact that the Inferno Towers are unlocked at this level, and also that the update which Town Hall 10 was released in was called the "Fiery Fortress" update. **In a previous version of the game, when a level 10 Town Hall was destroyed, the ruins would lie on a grate on top of lava. However, this is no longer the case. ***If the player visits a village with a destroyed Town Hall 10, the grate can be made to appear by switching to the village's corresponding Builder Base and back. **There is a glitch where if a Town Hall upgrade finishes during a Clan War Preparation Day, it still shows that the player is still the previous town hall level. **If you zoom in on your Town Hall entrance, you will see the glow of a fire inside the entrance, provided certain actions are being proceeded. **Several Defensive Buildings "face" away from the Town Hall when not in battle. The manned defenses (e.g. Archer Tower) have their occupants facing away from the Town Hall, while some of the unmanned defenses (e.g. Cannon) automatically aim away from the Town Hall. **The Town Hall's entrance is small when compared to villagers and builders. **If you view a players base, but the Town Hall is destroyed, villagers will still go in and out. Storage Capacity of the Town Hall Resource Buildings Number Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each building for details. *Only obtainable through purchasing the Gold in a resource pack, as the Gold Storage capacity by itself is insufficient to rebuild the Clan Castle at this Town Hall level. See also: |-| Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: *Only obtainable through purchasing the Gold in a resource pack, as the Gold Storage capacity by itself is insufficient to rebuild the Clan Castle at this Town Hall level. See also: Army Buildings Number Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each building for details. See also: |-| Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: *The Altars themselves have no levels, though the Heroes can be upgraded. See also: Defensive Buildings and Traps Defenses Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each building for details. See also: |-| Defense Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: |-| Traps Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each trap for details. See also: |-| Trap Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each trap to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Town Hall and Matchmaking Matchmaking is based on Trophies and Town Hall level, except in Champions League and above, where only Trophies matter. Also, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Home Village